fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Peko Heart
Peko Heart is a member of Team Baron. In the Kamen Rider Armor Warrior summer movie, he transforms into Kamen Rider Pinecone Final. After Zachary Ryu left for New York, Peko became the new leader of Team Baron. Personality He is loyal to Baron, but cheats to help Team Baron win at the Inves Games. The reason he cheats is because he loves dancing, but since Inves Games were getting popular before the Beat Riders teams were branded pariahs, he cheated to make the Inves Games go by faster so he can go back to dancing. Upon Team Armor Warrior wanting to put an end to the Inves game by gathering all Beat Rider Teams to retain their public images rather than being treated as outcasts by the people of Zawame, Peko, along with Zachary show their good sides that they want to dance to make people happy. History Peko is a dance lover, dancing is his passion. His sister Azami once formed a dance team which he and later Zachary Ryu joined. That team was later taken over by Baron Tomsen, forming the dance group Team Baron. Mai had invited him to join Team Armor Warrior, but Peko declined and joined Team Baron instead, because he wanted to be with the top group. During the course of the series, he helps cheat in the Inves games with a slingshot, disarming the Lockseed user and causing them to forfeit due to being unable to control their Inves and causing Team Baron to stay at the top of the ranking. Later, during the Beat Rider scandal, he is injured by Alfonzo, causing Baron to back off from his fight with Alfonzo. Peko later shows his disapproval when Baron refuses to join the Beat Rider All-Team Dance Show, but later goes when Baron resigns from being Team Baron's leader. Peko, along with Zachary, defends the city in the event Dylan isn't available, providing backup to Zachary, aka Kamen Rider Knuckleman. When an Inves army led by the Over Lords are invading Earth, Peko, Jonathan, and Mai unable to find anything on Zawame City but a related compromise of Yggdrasill thanks to Sengoku's communication jam. With all resistance members agreeing with Mai to use communicators, Peko and the other alliances spread out to get the civilians to safety. When hearing that Drew was not just Troy's brother, but had also sided with a villain like Sengoku, Cherry, then Over Lord (mostly Redyue), Peko, Zachart and Jonathan got pissed off immediately when hearing about it. While Peko and Mai went shopping for food in an abandoned mart, they were confronted by Drew. Curious about Drew's change in attitude, he is met by the latter calling him "scum" and tried to tell Drew to leave Mai alone after he harasses her before being attacked by the Over Lord Shinmugurun, forcing Mai to follow Drew. As Mitsuzane and Shinmugurun successfully kidnap Mai, a brutally injured Peko attempts to call for help. However, his microphone recording the incident prompts Dylan and Baron to rush to Peko's aid who attempts to tell them that it was Drew before being left in Baron's care as Dylan goes after Drew. After Sengoku reveals his plan to reclaim Yggdrasill from the Over Lords, Peko had volunteered to go, but due to his injuries his friends forced him to stay and rest. Ride Wear This form is briefly seen during Pine Final's transformation sequence, before the armor attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit, rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Pinecone Energy Pinecone Energy Mode is the Pine Final's default pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form. Accessed through the Pinecone Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Ninjetti Staff (Upgraded Ver.) Equipment Devices *Genesis Driver - Transformation device Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: *Ninjetti Staff (Upgraded Ver.) - Pine Pinecone Energy Arms' personal weapon Category:Armor Warrior Riders